


It's In The Can

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, M/M, Written in 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something new leads somewhere new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In The Can

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009 and betaed by Kelly, left unaltered. Written for My Mongoose Ezines, [Many Ways Jim and Blair Give Back to the Planet](http://www.mymongoose.com/moonridge2009/cover.htm).

Leaving the bullpen to head home, Jim threw his empty soda can in trash.

“Whoa, Jim,” Blair says, arms spread. “What’re you doing?”

Jim’s brow furrows in puzzlement. “Um, throwing away my soda can, what does it look like?”

Blair walks over to the trash can and says as he dives in, “You’re putting it in the wrong place.”

Jim contemplates Blair’s upturned ass and replies, “That’s one I’ve never heard before, Chief.”

Blair looks over his shoulder and sees Jim giving his behind the once and twice over, grins and says, “The can Jim, the aluminum can, is in the wrong place.”

Jim silently mouths, “Oh.”

Blair finally come up for air holding Jim’s empty along with two more. Shaking his head, Blair points childishly towards the recycling box right next to the trash can.

“We all have to play a role.”

Jim can’t help the wry smile as he replies, “Again, Chief, I’ve never had any complaints about me not playing **my** role.”

Blair studies Jim’s face for a split second before deciding. “I guess we’ll just have to see how good of a role you can play; things are gonna be changing.”

Jim studies Blair’s expression. “Hopefully for the better?”

Blair’s grin threatens to explode across his face. “Depends.”

“On?” Jim asks warily.

“Will you promise to start recycling?”

“Only if you promise we can stop at Wonderburger on the way home.”

“Yeah,” Blair says thoughtfully, nodding his head in agreement. “You’re gonna need your strength tonight.”

“Now that’s a courtship ritual I can get behind!”

The End... or is it just the beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Patt, these words would still be saved in a file on my desktop if it wasn't for her repeated prodding and poking, so thank you for always being there... even if you do bug me too much sometimes!! :) After a brief (okay, it's been about 6 years) absense from writing, a handful of words came rushing at me. With some luck, more will follow.


End file.
